Like a Barbie
by Anniiee
Summary: "Mungkin benar yg mereka katakan, aku mirip Barbie, tapi aku bukan Barbie. Aku ingin hidup sebagai Yamanaka Ino, bukan sebagai drama queen."
1. Back to Years Ago

**Hello All...ketemu lagi dengan author amatir,Ann Kei *kissbay *dibantai reader***

**Kali ini, Ann punya cerita baru temuan otak Ann yang lain *emang otak ada berapa?***

**Ok! Langsung aja ...**

**Declaimer : Naruto udah ada yg punya, Masashi Kishimoto-lah tentunya.**

**Story : Like A Barbie**

**Warnings : Typos, abal, OOC, etc/**

**Genre : Klasik *mungkin masih kurang *dichidori***

**Alur : Mundur**

**Chara :**

**Yamanaka Ino : Tenang, agak pendiam, dan tidak terlalu berisik, 21 tahun.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : #Like the original character#, 22 tahun.**

**Haruno Sakura : Lumayan ramah *ditinju Sakura*, 21 tahun.**

**Uzumaki Naruto : Tidak terlalu berisik, 22 tahun.**

"Sakura, apa keinginan terdalammu ketika kau mencintai seseorang?" tanya Ino pada manajernya yg juga sahabatnya, Sakura.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan bila ia menerimanya, aku nggak akan mengecewakannya, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakannya," jawab Sakura dgn senyumnya. Berharap, senyumnya dapat menghibur sahabat pirangnya yg tengah dilanda masalah.

Ia tau betul bagaimana perasaan Ino saat ini. Berusaha mempertahankan semua belah pihak, hingga menyiksa perasaannya sendiri.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, lantas Ino mengambil langkah pergi dari bukit bunga tempat mereka bersembunyi dari kejaran para reporter tv.

"Ino, kau mau kemana?" suara Sakura seraya menghentikan langkah Ino. Angin bersemilir menyapu kedua wanita ini. Ino berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi meminta restu Okaa-san," kata Ino dgn senyumnya. Namun, nampak sekali sorot matanya yg serius.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Mimik mukanya tampak khawatir dgn keputusan sahabat yg dikenalnya lebih dewasa pribadinya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura,  
"Mungkin benar yg mereka katakan, aku mirip Barbie, tapi aku bukan Barbie. Aku ingin hidup sebagai Yamanaka Ino, bukan sebagai drama queen. Dan, jangan lupakan itu, Sakura."  
Dengan itu, Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura yg menatapnya khawatir.

"Kami-sama, tolonglah sahabatku," gumamnya.

#FLASHBACK : Tiga tahun lalu#

Koha High School adalah sekolah khusus putri yg terdiri mulai akademi hingga SMA. Koha High School adalah sekolah yg lebih mengarah ke etika. Kepala sekolahnya, Tsunade tak segan segan memberi hukuman bila salah satu siswinya melanggar peraturan sedikit saja.

Walau terkesan kejam, tapi kualitas sekolah tersebut tak dapat diremehkan.  
Banyak wali murid yg mendaftarkan putri mereka sejak masih kecil di KHS karena ingin putri mereka menjadi gadis yg anggun nan pintar.

KHS juga menyediakan asrama bagi siswi yg berpotensi. Tapi, mereka masih dibiarkan memilih antara tinggal di asrama atau bersama orang tua.

"Ohayou, Ino!" sapa salah seorang siswi berambut pink pada temannya yg berambut pirang.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Sakuralah nama gadis yg menyapa tadi. Ia berumur 17 dan termasuk salah satu gadis yg paling berprestasi di KHS. Hanya saja, ia tak memilih tinggal di asrama karena orang tuanya belum mengizinkannya. Berbeda dgn temannya yg berambut pirang yg juga seumuran dgnnya, bernama Ino, ia lebih memilih tinggal di asrama karena kedua orang tuanya yg telah tiada. Ino diadopsi kepala sekolah KHS semenjak orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun yg lalu ketika ia masih di akademi.

Tapi, walau menjadi putri kepala sekolah pun, Tsunade tak pilih kasih dalam memberi pelajaran ataupun hukuman padanya.

Jadi, yah. Di sinilah mereka. Di kamar Ino. Setiap pagi, bila Sakura datang lebih dulu, ia selalu menjemput sahabat pirangnya ke kamarnya.

"Ready for school?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa basi. Ino tersenyum dan mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum kembali tegak dan menatap Sakura.

"Ready."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju gedung sekolah. Tak ada canda tawa yg mengisi suasana mereka. Mereka sudah hafal dgn peraturan KHS yg melarang para siswi tertawa sambil berjalan. Para siswi hanya diperbolehkan tersenyum atau berbicara sewajarnya saja.

"Ino..," panggil Sakura yg sedikit memberi jeda, memastikan atensi Ino telah mengarah kepadanya.

"Ya?" tanya Ino.

"Mengingat kita adalah sahabat tapi juga rival, aku agak sulit mengakuinya," kata Sakura. Ia mencoba melihat ke arah lain selain Ino.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Katakan saja," kata Ino dgn nada yg melembut.  
Sakura mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau..berubah, Ino. Kau mengalahkanku. Kau telah menjadi gadis yg anggun," jawab Sakura dgn senyumnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Aku nggak bohong, Ino," jawab Sakura.  
Sebersit rasa senang karena Ino berhasil mengalahkan rivalnya. Tapi hal itu, tidak lantas membuatnya sombong. Ino benar benar berubah. Ia tau benar, kesombongan tidak menghasilkan apa apa. Jadi, ia lebih memilih diam.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara seorang sensei yg tengah menegur salah satu siswi.

"Hei, kau! Berjalan yg tegap!"

Sakura dan Ino berhenti. Mereka mengamati kejadian itu. Memang berjalan dgn tegap merupakan salah satu peraturan KHS, jadi wajar saja seorang siswi mendapat teguran bila ia berjalan membungkuk sedikit saja.

"Kau juga nggak ingin mendapat teguran karena terlambat masuk kelas kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino yg mendapat anggukan serta senyuman dari Sakura. Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka yg sempat terhenti ke tujuan awal mereka, ruang kelas.

**#...#**

Pelajaran yg begitu melelahkan telah usai. Tak sedikit siswi yg mendapat teguran karena pola sikap mereka yg salah. Tapi walaupun sering ditegur, tak ada siswi yg berani melawan karena mereka tau asalkan menurut, kelak mereka akan menjadi wanita yg anggun di masa depan.

Sakura maupun Ino juga merasakan lelahnya hidup di KHS. Tapi mereka tak ambil pusing karena sehabis seluruh jam pelajaran usai, mereka selalu mengikuti ekskul meditasi bersama Kurenai-sensei. Sebuah kegiatan yg menurut mereka dapat menghilangkan penat dan melatih ketenangan yg merupakan modal awal menjadi sosok yg anggun.

Kini, Kurenai sensei tengah memberi pengarahan pada anggota ekskul meditasi,  
"Kali ini kita akan bermeditasi di dekat sungai belakang sekolah. Kalian bisa membawa baju  
ganti. Kutunggu kalian dalam 30 menit," kata Kurenai.

"YAY! Kita meditasi di sungai," seru sebagian besar siswi meditasi. Bagi mereka, sungai adalah tempat terfavorit untuk bermeditasi. Selain sejuk, hanya suara arus sungai yg mendominasi sehingga tidak ada suara bising lain yg mengganggu. Suasana pun akan menjadi tenang.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura pada Ino. Ino hanya menoleh dan memamerkan senyumnya.

"Aku nggak tau kalau hari ini kita akan bermeditasi di sungai. Aku nggak bawa pakaian. Kau mau meminjamiku kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ayo, ke kamarku!" ajak Ino.

Mereka pun pergi ke asrama putri dimana kamar Ino berada. Namun, belum sempat mereka menjauh dari gedung sekolah, panggilan kepala sekolah melalui pengeras suara menarik perhatian mereka. Mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Bagi para siswi yg namanya saya sebut, harap menuju auditorium sekarang juga,"

Terdengar bisik bisik para siswi berkenaan pengumuman itu.

Mereka menduga pengumuman itu ditujukan pada sepuluh siswi berpotensi yg akan menjalankan studypair.

Studypair adalah sebuah sistem pembelajaran yg diadakan oleh KHS yg bekerja sama dgn sekolah lain untuk menempatkan beberapa pelajar dari kedua sekolah di sebuah gedung yg sama. Mereka akan saling berinteraksi untuk menyelesaikan tugas yg dibebankan pada mereka. Mereka juga akan saling menilai lawan mereka baik dalam tingkah laku, cara berpikir, maupun kekompakan tim.

Studypair hanya diadakan sekali dalam setahun, tepatnya pada musim semi seperti ini. Waktu untuk studypair hanya satu minggu, sehingga pelajar diharapkan dapat menyelesaikan tugas yg mereka emban dalam waktu yg telah ditentukan.

"Kira kira siapa yg terpilih ya?"

"Iya, kira kira siapa ya?"

"Tapi, apa kalian yakin pengumuman ini tentang Studypair?"

"Menurutku sih begitu,"  
Begitulah sebagian besar perbincangan yg tengah terjadi di KHS.

Dan suara kepsek pun menjawab pertanyaan mereka,  
"Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Ama Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Umino Rin, Ume Shion, Aka Tayuya, Akai Karin, Uzumaki Yuhi, dan Inuzuka Hana," kata Tsunade memberi jeda.  
"Harap segera menuju auditorium untuk mendapat pengarahan Studypair,"

Mendengar semua itu, membuat Sakura terkejut tak percaya. Tangannya reflek menutup mulutnya.

Ia memang sering disebut siswi yg dipandang para guru, tapi tak disangka juga ia dapat menjadi kepercayaan sekolah untuk mengikuti Studypair.

"Ino! Aku tak percaya namaku dipanggil untuk Studypair, AAA..senangnya," pekik Sakura yg hampir saja melompat, tapi urung ia lakukan karena hal itu tidaklah sopan.

"Syukurlah, kau senang," berbeda dgn Sakura. Ino hanya melempar senyum manisnya, pertanda bahwa ia ikut senang juga.

"Ayo, kita ke auditorium!" ajak Ino yg mendapat anggukan semangat dari Sakura.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju auditorium. Tak jarang, beberapa siswi menyapa mereka serta memberi mereka semangat.

Bagi para Studypair merupakan suatu kehormatan namun juga suatu tugas yg berat. Harga diri serta nama baik sekolah dipertaruhkan. Oleh karenanya, beberapa siswi yg memang merasa tidak mampu, lebih memilih berdoa agar ia tidak terpilih untuk mengikuti Studypair.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura dan Ino telah sampai di auditorium. Ternyata di sana telah bersiap beberapa siswi yg tadinya ikut terpanggil dan beberapa sensei KHS.

Merasa semua atensi mengarah pada Sakura dan Ino, mereka berdua pun segera mengambil tempat yg tersisa di samping siswi siswi lain kalau mereka tak mau mendapat teguran karena terlalu berlama lama.

"Baik. Karena semua telah berkumpul, akan saya beri sedikit informasi mengenai Studypair ini," Tsunade memulai.

"Studypair kita tahun ini akan berpasangan dgn Konoha High School. Karena kebanyakan siswa Konoha High School adalah laki laki, kuharap kalian mampu menjaga diri ketika tinggal dalam satu atap bersama mereka," Tsunade mengambil jeda.

Beberapa siswi pilihan KHS terlihat gugup ketika mendengar lawan main mereka adalah laki laki. Tapi sebagian besar terlihat santai. Mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa dgn laki laki kecuali yg sama sekali atau jarang sekali bertemu laki laki yaitu siswi yg memilih tinggal di asrama dan tak boleh keluar asrama kecuali hanya setahun sekali, seperti Ino.

"Persiapkan diri kalian karena Studypair akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Dan ingat! Jangan pernah mengkritik teman baru kalian nanti. Kuharap kalian mampu menjaga nama baik kalian sendiri dan nama baik sekolah,"

Para siswi pun bertepuk tangan sebagai penghormatan. Dan Tsunade pergi setelah menyerahkan penjelasan lain kepada staf sensei lainnya.

"Baik. Akan saya beri penjelasan mengenai tugas kalian nanti di sana. Bagi yg ingin bertanya, silahkan angkat tangan," Shizune mengambil alih tugas.

"Tugas kalian adalah membuat karya drama dgn mengambil tokoh yg sudah pernah ada.  
Cerita dapat kalian rundingkan dgn teman baru kalian nanti. Kalian hanya diberi waktu satu minggu untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan jangan lupa untuk membuat laporan berkenaan tentang pasangan kalian masing masing nanti. Form laporan akan saya berikan setelah acara ini," Shizune berhenti kemudian melanjutkan,

"Ada yg perlu ditanyakan?"  
Karin, siswi kelas tiga berkaca mata, bertanya,

"Dimana karya kami nanti akan dipamerkan?"

Shizune tersenyum, kemudian menjawab,  
"Pertanyaan bagus. Karya kalian akan dipamerkan baik di KHS maupun di Konoha High School. Masih ada yg ingin ditanyakan?"  
Shizune memberi kesempatan bertanya sekali lagi.

Karena tak ada respon sama sekali yg berarti tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, Shizune menutup acara,

"Baik, bila tak ada pertanyaan lagi, saya akan membagikan lembaran perintah serta form laporan dan kalian boleh kembali pada kegiatan masing masing,"

**#...#**

Setelah mendapat pengarahan, Sakura dan Ino segera mempersiapkan diri untuk meditasi mereka. Waktu tiga puluh menit yg diberikan Kurenai-sensei telah usai, dan kini mereka tengah duduk bersila di bebatuan besar di dekat sungai.

"Duduk tegap, tutup mata, atur nafas, dan kosongkan pikiran kalian! Cukup rasakan dan dengarkan apa yg ada di sekitar kalian!" perintah Kurenai-sensei.

"Kali ini waktu kalian tiga puluh menit. Jadi, lakukan dgn sebaik baiknya," lanjutnya.  
Kurenai-sensei bukan tipe orang suka memberi keringanan. Setiap ia mengambil sungai atau tempat tempat nyaman lainnya, ia tak tanggung tanggung untuk memperlama waktu meditasi.

Dan seperti kebiasannya membina ekskul meditasi, Kurenai-sensei selalu berjalan mengelilingi para siswi untuk mengamati kesalahan yg mungkin dibuat siswi siswi itu, sekitar lima menit atau sepuluh menit. Kemudian, ia sendiri mengikuti apa yg juga dilakukan para muridnya, bermeditasi.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu. Semua anggota ekskul meditasi mengganti seragam mereka dgn pakaian yg mereka bawa lalu menceburkan diri mereka ke sungai di depan mereka.  
Sesi seperti inilah yg mereka tunggu tunggu, bermain air di sungai setelah bermeditasi sungguh menyenangkan.

"Ino, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah terpilih mengikuti Studypair?" tanya Sakura di tengah permainan air mereka.

"Haha.. Biasa saja tuh," jawab Ino di tengah tawanya karena Sakura yg terus menyerangnya dgn percikkan air.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dgn teman baru kita dan tugas kita nanti?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kini justru Sakuralah yg diserang air oleh Ino. Mereka tampak senang sekali.

"Aku nggak tau, Sakura. Aku nggak mau memikirkannya sekarang," jawab Ino.  
Mereka terus bersenang senang hingga waktu yg menggantikan aktivitas mereka.

**#...#**

Hari yg ditunggu tunggu itu akhirnya tiba juga. Para siswi pilihan telah sampai di sebuah area yg akan mereka tempati dalam waktu seminggu ini bersama pelajar sekolah lain.

"Ayo, teman teman. Kita masuk!" ajak Tenten, si ketua tim.

Para gadis itu berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang yg berjajar tepat di halaman depan.

Terlihatlah sepuluh anak laki laki berseragam sama yg mereka duga adalah pelajar dari Konoha High School. Di depan sepuluh pelajar laki laki itu terdapat seorang pria paruh baya, dan seorang wanita yg berdiri di dekat pria paruh baya tadi.

Ino bersama teman temannya segera ikut mengambil posisi di belakang jajaran murid Konoho High School.

"Baik. Karena kalian semua telah berkumpul, perkenalkan, aku Mitarashi Anko, pembina kalian di sini. Dan di sampingku ini, Tuan Morino Ibiki sebagai pengawas harian kalian,"  
Anko serta Ibiki secara bergantian memberi pengarahan pada peserta Studypair.

Dari dua puluh peserta, sepuluh peserta akan menempati gedung yg berbeda dgn sepuluh peserta lain. Dan sepuluh peserta tersebut terdiri dari lima laki laki dan lima perempuan.  
Selain itu, setiap individu akan berpasangan dgn individu lain dari sekolah lawan untuk saling menilai dan dijadikan laporan yg diminta.

"Kalau kalian saling cocok, kalian bisa menjadi teman sepulang dari Studypair ini," kata Anko dgn senyumnya.

"Yamanaka Ino, Ama Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Umino Rin, dan Inuzuka Hana. Kalian mendapat gedung utara bersama Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Hayate Izumo, Senju Kai," lanjut Anko.

"Ume Shion, Aka Tayuya, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Yuhi, dan Akai Karin. Kalian mendapat gedung selatan bersama Hatake Takushi, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Shimura Sai, dan Nara Sakai," Anko memberi jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Kalian boleh menuju gedung kalian masing masing. Dan jangan lupa untuk ke aula besar yg berada di gedung tengah untuk makan malam bersama. Kalian dismissed!"  
Mendengar perintah seperti itu, seluruh pelajar segera melangkah menuju tempat yg disediakan.

Ino berjalan sambil mendongak memandang gedung Studypairnya. Tiga buah gedung kecil yg cukup untuk dua puluh dua manusia. Mungkin justru masih sisa.  
Pandangannya melembut ketika angin semilir menerpa kulit wajah dan rambutnya. Matanya tertutup demi menikmati hembusan angin yg menyejukkan baginya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu ketika berjalan," seseorang menegurnya dari belakang.  
Ino lantas menoleh ke sumber suara dan bertemulah aquamarine dan onyx dalam pandangan yg sulit mereka artikan.

'Matanya..begitu kelam,' pikir Ino.

"INO! Kenapa berhenti? Kutinggal lho..," teriak Sakura dari pintu masuk gedung utara.*sepertinya salah satu pemain kita lupa akan peraturan sekolah untuk tidak berteriak teriak, saudara saudara*dibantai Sakura*

Ino kembali tersadar. Ia membungkuk pada Sasuke. Tak lupa ia juga mengucapkan 'maaf' sebelum berbalik dan memenuhi panggilan Sakura.

Sasuke terus memandang punggung Ino hingga siluet pemilik rambut pirang itu termakan oleh pintu masuk.

"Hei! Teme!" pukulan Naruto pada pundak Sasuke menyadarkannya dari dunia bawah sadarnya.  
Sasuke berseringai.

"Hh..aquamarine yg tenang," gumamnya.

"Kau bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yg merasa telah mendengar sebuah suara dari teman satu timnya ini.

"Hn,"

"Itu bukan jawaban, Teme," gerutu Naruto.

**TBC**

**Bagaiumana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ada yg sudah tahu mau kemana cerita ini? Atau ada yg mau nambahin cerita ini mau dikemana-in?**

**Mind to R n R**


	2. Feelings

**Hallo Minna~. Ada yang lagi nunggu lanjutannya nggak? *nggakada* *pundung***

**Okelah lanjut aja..**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Like A Barbie**

**Warnings : Typos, abal, OOC, etc/**

**Genre : Klasik *mungkin masih kurang *dichidori***

**Alur : Mundur**

**Chapter 2 : Feelings**

**#...#**

"Hhhh..nggak nyangka kita bakalan ada di sini, teman teman..," seru Sakura yg langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur yg tersedia. Nyaman sekali.

Mereka tengah menata kembali barang bawaan mereka di kamar baru mereka untuk seminggu ini.

"Eh, teman teman, kalian lihat pria tampan tadi nggak? Itu lho, yg punya mata hitam tajam, yg keren itu lho..,dia juga satu gedung dgn kita," pekik salah satu gadis yg berambut coklat pendek, Umino Rin dgn girangnya. Namun, sayang sekali, respon dari gadis yg lain tak sesuai harapannya.

"Biasa aja tuh," kata Tenten sambil lalu. Rin bersungut kesal.

"Tenten! Kau tau siapa yg kumaksud kan? Itu lho..yg tadi sempat bicara dgn Ino-san," Rin kembali bertanya memastikan Tenten paham siapa yg dimaksud. Pasalnya peserta dari KHS di sini belum saling kenal dgn peserta Konoha High School, jadi takutnya, Tenten salah sangka siapa yg dimaksud Rin.

Karena merasa tak mendapat tanggapan Tenten, Rin menoleh pada Ino yg tengah merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Ino-san! Kau sependapat dgnku kan? Ia tampan kan?" tanya Rin dgn antusias. Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi celoteh teman yg tak terlalu akrab dgnnya itu.

"Rin! Bukannya kau suka tipe pria yg murah senyum? Kurasa, kau hanya sekedar mengaguminya.. Kau nggak menyukainya, Rin," sambung putri keluarga Inuzuka yg kebetulan mendapat kasur yg tengah. Sementara Rin, ia mendapat kasur di samping kanannya.

"Haahh, kalian tak menghiburku. Tapi, mungkin juga sih," kata Rin yg akhirnya menyerah. Percuma memikirkannya sekarang.

"Ino! Boleh tukar tempat tidur nggak? Aku nggak tahan dgn AC-nya," tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Boleh," jawab Ino.

Mereka berganti tempat. Jadilah posisi Sakura yg paling kiri -yg sebelumnya adalah tempat Ino-, Ino disamping kanannya, diikuti Rin, Hana, dan Tenten.

"Masih satu setengah jam sebelum makan malam. Kalian nggak mau jalan jalan? Mungkin sekedar menengok teman kita di gedung selatan atau gimana gitu?" tanya Tenten sambil mengeluarkan handuk beserta peralatan mandi lainnya.  
Sepertinya ia ingin mandi.

"Nggak ah! Aku ingin istirahat aja," jawab Sakura yg diikuti anggukan gadis gadis lainnya.

"Terserah kalian saja, aku mandi dulu," kata Tenten yg berlalu menuju kamar mandi yg tersedia di ruangan kamar itu. Mandi sehabis perjalanan yg melelahkan rasanya menyegarkan.

**#...#**

Waktu pun berlalu. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit sebelum makan malam. Ino memutuskan untuk pergi jalan jalan sebentar.

Gedung utara yg ia tempati terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai pertama hanya terdiri dari satu ruang seluas gedung ini. Terdapat empat sofa besar mengelilingi satu buah meja kaca di bagian tengah ruangan itu.  
Di bagian belakangnya terdapat beberapa perabotan dapur. Mungkin untuk mereka semua memasak *ya iyalah* sewaktu waktu.

Di bagian depan dekat pintu masuk, hanya sekedar lantai putih biasa yg lumayan luas. Cukup untuk latihan drama.

Lantai dua sendiri merupakan kamar bagi para peserta. Sebelah kanan adalah kamar untuk putri dan sebelah kiri adalah kamar untuk putra.  
Terdapat satu koridor belakang yg dibatasi tembok kaca sehingga, para peserta dapat melihat taman belakang gedung dan indahnya langit malam.

Ino berjalan di koridor tersebut serta menikmati langit yg mulai menggelap. Bulan pun mulai menunjukkan cahayanya. Indah.

Semakin ia berjalan, sebuah suara masuk ke gendang telinganya.

'Suara apa itu? Seperti..gitar,' pikirnya.

Ino berjalan mengikuti suara itu yg tak jauh di depannya.  
Semakin dekat, akhirnya matanya dapat menangkap siluet seseorang yg tengah memainkan alat musik sumber suara tadi.

Ino mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tengah duduk memainkan gitar seraya memandang langit sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau?"

Sosok itu menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Ino.

"Hn," jawab seorang yang dimaksud Ino yang ternyata pria yang sempat menegurnya di halaman gedung tadi.

Ino pun melangkah dan mengambil duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Tak ada percakapan yang mendominasi, hanya suara sentuhan jari-jemari Sasuke pada alat musik itu. Sunyi, tapi nyaman.

Ino menikmati permainan Sasuke sebelum suara Sasuke menarik perhatiannya,

"Namamu?"

Ino tersentak. Tak disangka pria ini justru memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu.

"Aaa..namaku Ino. Kau?" tanya Ino balik.

Pria itu menoleh menatap Ino dgn ekspresi yg sulit diartikan karena sedikitnya pencahayaan yg ada.

"Uchiha..Sasuke," kata Sasuke yg kembali memainkan gitarnya. Canggung.

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti mereka, namun, kali ini terasa nyaman.

"Sudah waktunya makan. Ayo pergi!" ajak Ino. Ia beranjak pergi diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku segera kembali," kata Sasuke.

Ino berbalik. Didapatinya Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mungkin hanya menaruh gitarnya.

Ino terpaksa menunggu, tapi ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia bersandar pada dinding kamar Sasuke.

Tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar, menunjukkan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Diraihnya benda persegi berwarna delima itu.

"Ya, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

'Ino..kau dimana? Kau nggak tersesat kan?' tanya pemilik suara di seberang sana, Sakura. Terdengar nada sedikit khawatir darinya.

"Nggak, kok. Sebentar lagi aku kesana. Jangan khawatir," jawab Ino memenangkan.

'Cepat!' perintah Sakura. Belum sempat Ino menjawab, sambungan telah terputus.

TUT TUT TUUT..

Putus.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Sasuke yg tiba tiba mengagetkan Ino. Kepalanya hampir saja terbentur dinding keras*ya iyalah keras, masa lembek*dibantai* di belakangnya andai saja ia tak menguasai diri.

"Aah, kau mengagetkanku saja," tangannya menyentuh dada seraya mengatur nafasnya yg memburu. Ino kembali melanjutkan,

"Nggak kok. Nggak lama. Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan.

Di tengah perjalanan, entah mengapa, tiba tiba Ino merasa canggung. Tadinya ia merasa santai saja, namun setelah menyadari inilah kali pertama Ino bicara dgn laki laki lain, ia jadi gugup sendiri. Tangan kanannya mengelus lengan kirinya, memberi kehangatan dari suasana yg mulai dingin. 'Perasaanku saja atau memang suhunya yg tak bersahabat?' pikir Ino.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke.  
Sontak saja Ino menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Ah, nggak. Hanya sedikit gugup," jawab Ino sambil menunduk.

"Gugup? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dgn senyumnya. Sepertinya ia menemukan topik yg menarik dari percakapan ini.

"Entahlah, ini pertama kalinya aku bicara pada laki laki lain sejak di akademi selain ayah dan senseiku," kata Ino. Sebersit rasa rindu dan sedih ketika teringat mendiang ayahnya. Namun, untuk perasaan yg kedua ia berusaha menepisnya.

Matanya terus menatap depan, hingga tak menyadari senyum yg muncul dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kau jujur sekali," puji Sasuke.

"Hh..jujur atau tidak, tingkah gugupku tetap akan ketahuan," jawab Ino setengah menutup matanya.

Merasakan semilir angin malam yg terasa agak dingin. Mereka telah keluar dari gedung utara dan berjalan menuju gedung tengah melalui halaman depan gedung. Ketiga gedung itu memang terpisah, tak ada pintu atau jembatan penghubung yg menghubungkan ketiga gedung yg hampir berdenpetan itu. Sehingga para peserta harus melewati halaman untuk sampai ke gedung lainnya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kau pandai berakting. Aku bahkan tak menyadari kegugupanmu," kata Sasuke.

Mendapat penilaian seperti itu tentu saja membuat Ino terkejut. Ia pun menoleh untuk meminta kepastian.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Ino.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.  
Ino mengerti.

"Aaah..sou desu ne,"

Mereka pun telah sampai di depan pintu gedung tengah. Sasuke membukakan pintu, memberikan akses masuk untuk Ino. Tak lupa, Ino berterimakasih padanya.

**#...#**

Makan malam pun berjalan dgn kidmat. Para pelajar Koha High School berjajar menghadap pelajar Konoha High School. Sementara Anko dan Ibiki duduk menghadap mereka di samping mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, semua telah selesai dgn sarapan*ehem* makan makan mereka. Anko berdiri untuk memberi pengarahan.*Ann: lagi?* readers: diem lu*

"Setelah ini, kalian boleh memulai interaksi kalian hingga jam sembilan. Setelah itu, kalian harus kembali ke kamar kalian masing masing. Hal ini juga akan berlaku besok dan seterusnya. Dan ingat! Ibiki-san akan mengawasi kalian setiap waktu tanpa kalian tahu," Anko memberi jeda.

"Sekarang, akan kuumumkan siapa pasangan kalian masing masing. Yang saya panggil harap mengangkat tangan agar kalian mengetahui pasangan kalian,"

Beberapa peserta terlihat gugup. Ada yg berharap berpasangan dgn pilihannya, ada juga yg berharap semoga pasangan yg didapatnya cocok dgnnya.

"Hyuuga Neji berpasangan dgn Umino Rin, Hayate Izumo dgn Ama Tenten, Senju Kai dgn Inuzuka Hana, Uzumaki Naruto dgn Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke dgn Yamanaka Ino," kata Anko.

Beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik dan melempar senyum.

Sasuke dan Ino saling pandang ketika nama mereka disebut. Mereka berpasangan. Setengah perasaan Ino senang karena ia berpasangan dgn pria yg sudah dikenalnya, tapi setengahnya ia masih merasa gugup bila berada di dekat Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke, ekspresinya sulit dibaca.(Sasuke tidak cerita sama author, jadi author tak tau perasaan Sasuke *dichidori*)

Senggolan siku dari Rin yg duduk di samping kiri Ino merusak acara pandang memandang mereka. Ino tersentak dan menoleh pada Rin. Rin berbisik dan menggodanya,

"Kau mendapatkannya, Ino-san," Ino tersipu. Tapi, ia tak bodoh untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya begitu saja. Ino lebih memilih tersenyum dan kembali mendengarkan apa yg dikatakan Anko. Matanya tak lagi terfokus pada Sasuke. Ia mulai berakting.

"Dari gedung selatan, Shimura Sai berpasangan dgn Ume Shion, Rock Lee dgn Aka Tayuya, Inuzuka Kiba dgn Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Takushi dgn Uzumaki Yuhi, dan Nara Sakai dgn Akai Karin. Kuharap kalian mampu membuat hasil yg baik,"

Anko pun menutup acara pembukaan hari ini. Ia juga sempat memberi pengarahan mengenai biaya dan segala kebutuhan karya drama mereka.  
Dan satu hal yg membuat mata para peserta berbinar -kecuali Sasuke dan beberapa pria stoic lainnya*diamaterasu *Ann: woi! Sasukoi, Ann capek lu siksa terus *di-double-amaterasu*- adalah mereka diizinkan keluar gedung dari jam tujuh pagi hingga jam dua belas siang.

Setelahnya, mereka harus tinggal di area Studypair mereka untuk berlatih. Gerbang pun dijaga oleh satpam*bahasa jepangnya apa yak? O.o?* untuk memastikan semua peserta aman di tempat Studypair mereka.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari gedung tengah secara berpasangan. Seperti yg Ino duga, kesunyian lebih mendominasi ruang antara ia dan Sasuke yg tengah berjalan di sampingnya.  
Tepat di belakang mereka, Sakura dan Naruto mengikuti langkah mereka. Beberapa peserta dari gedung selatan pun mengarah ke gedung mereka.

Tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak Ino. Dengan suara yg tak biasa baginya, ia sedikit berteriak,

"Maaf! Apa tak sebaiknya kalian yg dari gedung selatan ikut bersama kami ke gedung utara? Kita semua bisa berinteraksi di sana," ajak Ino.

Semua atensi mengarah pada Ino. Ino berusaha menahan diri. Sama sekali tak terlihat kegugupan di wajah Ino, walau jantungnya tengah berdetak berharap semua menyetujui permintaannya. Sepertinya ia harus berusaha menyesuaikan diri dgn orang asing, terutama laki laki. Bertahun tahun tak ada interaksi dgn laki laki tak boleh mengurangi keprofesionalannya sebagai siswi pilihan KHS. Ia pasti bisa.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul berbagai senyuman di bibir para penghuni gedung selatan.

"Boleh juga,"

"Ide bagus," jawab mereka.

Dan semua pun beranjak ke arah yg sama, gedung utara.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura terus melirik lelaki pirang di sebelahnya, Naruto,

"Kenapa? Apa ada yg lucu di wajah tampanku?" tanya laki laki itu tiba tiba yg sontak membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Muncul semburat merah yg tak terduga di pipi putih Sakura. Pria itu berhasil menggodanya, bahkan di momen pertama pertemuan mereka. Menyebalkan, rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Tapi ia juga merasa senang.

"Nggak kok," jawab Sakura yg masih menatap direksi lain selain Naruto. Rasa senang menelusup ke hati kecil Sakura.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Naruto terkikik geli,

"Kau manis sekali," puji Naruto. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Hampir saja ia merasa melayang kalau gumaman Naruto tak masuk ke gendang telinganya,

"Ino..,"

Matanya melebar. Sontak saja Sakura menoleh, menatap Naruto yg tengah terpaku dgn seseorang yg ada di depannya.

"A-apa katamu?" tanya Sakura, berharap ia salah dengar. Naruto baru saja memujinya, ia hampir pingsan karena ucapan Naruto. Tapi, ternyata..di sisi lain..

"Namanya Ino kan? Ia menarik," tanya Naruto seraya menujuk Ino dgn lirikan matanya.  
Sakura masih belum percaya dgn apa yg didengarnya. Nafasnya seketika memburu. Matanya masih melebar tak percaya. Ia menunduk. Hatinya merasa sakit.

'Tidak. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Ia hanya memujiku, ia hanya memujiku,' hibur Sakura lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Iya, namanya..Ino,"

Dan suasana hati Sakura pun berubah 180 derajat.

**#...#**

Semua peserta telah berkumpul di gedung utara.  
Peserta putra dan peserta putri duduk berhadapan di sofa. Entah siapa yg memulai, terjadilah interaksi di antara mereka. Ino beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh.

Sakura terus saja menunduk tak bicara sama sekali. Ia belum mampu menghilangkan sakit hatinya. Ia tidak marah pada siapapun, terutama Ino, Sakura tak mampu membenci sahabat setianya itu. Tapi, ia juga tak marah pada Naruto. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, yg dgn mudahnya terpikat pada pandangan pertama.

Sementara Naruto, sejak tadi ia terus memandang ke direksi Ino, tak merasakan sepasang mata kelam tengah mengamatinya.

"Hei, Teme! Menurutmu, bagaimana gadis itu?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke, matanya melirik Ino sebagai isyarat gadis yg dimaksud.

"Dia tak cocok untukmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau saja yg tak dapat menilai," balas Naruto.

"Aku mau membantunya," kata Naruto seraya beranjak menuju dapur tempat Ino meracik teh.

Tak disadarinya, sepasang mata emerald maupun onyx mengikuti langkahnya.

"Boleh kubantu?"

Ino hampir terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yg tiba tiba menginterupsinya.

"Ah, ya," jawab Ino. Ia membawa satu nampan sementara Naruto mengambil nampan lainnya yg berisi jumlah teh yg sama.

Mereka berbalik menuju teman teman mereka yg telah menunggu.

"Enaknya kita buat drama apa? Ada yg punya usul?" Tenten memulai. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yg suka menunda nunda tugas.

Salah seorang pria berambut coklat panjang menyahuti,

"Bagaimana dgn legenda jepang?" kata Hyuuga Neji.

"Ba-bagus sih..tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya diberi tambahan kisah cinta di dalamnya? Penonton kita nanti kebanyakan para remaja, kurasa mereka lebih tertarik dgn cerita romansa, Nii-chan," tambah seorang gadis yg sama sama bermarga Hyuuga, Hinata.

"Bagus juga tuh," sahut Karin.

Akhirnya terjadi sedikit debat perihal drama mereka. Ino dan Naruto telah kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing.  
Mereka juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam debat, walau tak begitu banyak membantu *dirasenggan*.

Sasuke yg merasa jengah karena debat teman teman barunya tak kunjung berakhir, akhirnya angkat bicara,  
"Bagaimana dgn drama cerita cinta klasik yg diselingi musik?"  
Semua peserta terdiam. Mereka menimang-nimang usul Sasuke.

"Drama musikal?" tanya Nara Sakai, pria yg duduk di samping kanannya.

"Bukan. Drama dgn musik, bukan drama musikal," jawabnya santai.

"Kurasa aku paham maksudmu. Tapi siapa pemain kita nanti?" tanya Tenten. Pandangannya memutari setiap wajah demi didapatnya pemain yg cocok.

"Benar juga. Tokoh tokohnya diambil dari tokoh imajinatif yg sudah ada, iya kan?" sahut Rin yg hanya mendapat anggukan dari beberapa peserta. Mereka semua tampak berpikir. Hingga..

"BARBIE!" teriak Rock Lee.

Semua atensi kini mengarah pada Rock Lee yg tengah menunjuk Ino. Yang benar saja. Mungkin Inolah yg dimaksud Barbie olehnya.

Sementara Ino hanya menaikkan alisnya pertanda ia belum sepenuhnya paham.

"Ma-maksudmu..aku menjadi Barbie?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" jawab Lee.

"Apa kau yakin Lee?" terdapat keraguan di mimik wajah sebagian besar penghuni ruangan itu. Mereka ragu untuk menjadikan tokoh barbie dalam karya drama mereka. Pasalnya barbie lebih terkesan seperti hiburan untuk anak anak.

"Aku tak sebegitu yakin. Tapi, wajahnya mirip Barbie," jawab Lee kembali menunjuk Ino.  
Sunyi kembali mendominasi. Mereka tampak berpikir kembali untuk usulan ketiga, oh atau justru keempat ini?

"Apa tak sebaiknya mengambil tokoh Disney?" tanya Sakai.

"Tidak. Disney mempunyai karakteristik cerita sendiri. Kita tidak bisa merubahnya," kata Tenten.

"Aku setuju dgn tokoh Barbie," Naruto bersuara. Ia melempar senyum pada Ino yg tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Barbie sudah dikenal sejak dulu. Semua remaja pasti tak asing dgn tokoh itu," lanjutnya.  
Rin kembali bicara,

"Aku juga setuju. Musim semi ini diperkirakan akan ada banyak turis asing. Kalau karya drama kita disaksikan oleh mereka, bukankah kita telah membantu perekonomian jepang?" usulnya dgn antusias. Sepertinya ia senang sekali. Apalagi yg menjadi pemain utama adalah Ino, kakak kelas yg telah lama ia segani.

Nampaknya Ino ingin protes, tapi sebuah suara lain menginterupsinya,

"Apalagi barbie telah mendunia. Para turis pastinya akan paham dgn pemain pemainnya,"

Melihat banyak yg mengangguk setuju dgn pendapat terakhir ini, Ino urung menyampaikan protesnya. Ia terpaksa mengalah. Toh ini bukan masalah besar, pikirnya.

"Ada yg dapat ide tentang ceritanya?"

Beberapa dari mereka mengangkat tangan. 'Sepertinya bakalan menarik,' pikir Tenten. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian. Dan malam ini pengalaman mereka dalam seminggu akan dimulai.

**#...#**

Keesokan harinya, para peserta Studypair tengah berlatih di halaman depan gedung. Areanya luas dan lebih nyaman dibanding di dalam gedung.

"Baiklah, Ino, kau sebagai Barbie, dan Naruto sebagai Ken," kata Tenten yg mulai memandu latihan drama mereka. Neji berdiri di samping Tenten ikut memandu.

Mereka pun berlatih hari demi hari. Kemajuan telah nampak sempurna. Semua peserta semangat berpartisipasi. Bagi peserta yg tidak sedang tampil akan menilai temannya yg tampil. Mereka bahu membahu demi karya mereka nanti.

"Lelahnyaaa~," seru Rin. Ia memang baru saja tampil.

"Ini hari ketiga. Tinggal empat hari lagi. Bersabarlah!" hibur Hana. Kini mereka tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon di halaman depan. Peserta lain juga tengah beristirahat di tempat lain. Ada yg pergi ke kamar atau sekedar duduk duduk sama seperti mereka.

Tiba tiba penglihatan Rin menangkap sesuatu,

"Hana-chan, lihat! Bukannya itu Sasuke dan Ino-san? Mereka mau pergi kemana?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk Ino dan Sasuke yg keluar dari area Studypair.

Memang saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, jadi mereka masih diperbolehkan keluar area.

"Kau tidak tau ya? Ino akan memainkan biola dalam drama ini. Mereka keluar untuk membeli biola," jawab Hana santai. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Merilekskan diri.

"Oh..kukira apa,"

Mereka kembali ke dunia mereka. Membicarakan topik yg menurut mereka menarik.  
Tak berapa lama, seseorang menginterupsi,

"Apa kalian melihat Ino?" tanya Naruto. Kedua tangannya membawa dua botol air mineral.

"Ino pergi bersama Sasuke," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Matanya beralih pada botol mineral di kedua tangan Naruto.

"Untuk kamikah?" tanya Rin menunjuk kedua botol tersebut.  
Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya silahkan," dengan terpaksa Naruto memberikan kedua botol mineral yg awalnya untuk Ino, justru kepada Rin dan Hana. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau yakin sekali kedua botol ini untuk kita, Rin?" tanya Hana sambil mengamati botol mineral yg dipegangnya. Seakan menyelidiki sesuatu yg aneh dalam air mineral itu.

"Hehe..nggak juga sih. Tapi aku lagi haus nih..," Rin tersenyum tak berdosa. Hana hanya mengangkat bahu, cuek.

Belum sempat Hana berkata, tiba tiba seseorang menginterupsi mereka lagi,

"Kalian melihat Naruto?" tanya gadis berambut bubble gum, Sakura.

"Ia baru saja pergi. Mungkin masuk gedung atau ke taman belakang gitu," jawab Rin.

Sakura pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka setelah berterimakasih tentunya.

Rin dan Hana saling pandang. Seakan menangkap sebuah petunjuk yg tak terduga.

"Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Rin.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti."

**#...#**

Setengah jam berlalu. Sasuke dan Ino telah mendapatkan biola yg mereka cari.  
Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke menarik lengan Ino untuk ikut bersamanya,

"Eh! Mau kemana?" tanya Ino penasaran.  
Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

Ia terus menarik lengan Ino.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di suatu bukit yg lumayan sejuk. Terdapat sebuah pohon besar yg rindang di bukit itu. Akhirnya Sasuke melepas lengan Ino.  
Ia merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan bukit. Matanya terpejam demi menikmati udara yg menyapu kulitnya.

"Sasuke-,"

"Duduklah!" potong Sasuke. Ino menurut. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Mainkan sebuah musik!" perintah Sasuke. Matanya masih terpejam.

"A-apa?" Ino gugup. Tapi sebersit rasa senang mendapat permintaan dari Sasuke. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi, untuk Sasuke, ia justru merasa deg-degan.

"Mainkan Yanni Adagio in C minor, Bisa kan?"

Ino hanya diam menurut. Tangan kanannya mulai menggerakkan stik ke arah senar biola. Menggeseknya perlahan demi menciptakan nada yg indah.

Bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk senyum kecil yg asing. Menikmati alunan nada yg diminta. Dan tak berapa lama, ia terbuai dalam dunia mimpi diiringi lagu indah dari sampingnya.

**#...#**

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura pada pria yg tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang gedung. Entah apa yg akan dilakukannya di sana, ia tak tahu. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri.

Naruto berbalik.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tiba di hadapan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa kau malah menghilang sih," gerutu Sakura. Terlihat jelas ia sedang kesal dan hal itu disebabkan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri," kata Naruto yang mulai berbalik.

Sakura mencegahnya.

"Apa karena Ino?"

Naruto langsung berbalik. Matanya menatap Sakura tajam. Tapi tak lama kemudian, matanya kembali melembut.

"Mungkin,"

PLAK

Sakura menamparnya. Marah menguasainya. Naruto terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kalau kau berniat bermain-main di sini, jangan menjadi pasanganku. Tugasku adalah menilaimu, apa kau ingin aku menulis hal buruk tentangmu?" bentak Sakura. Ia jengkel dengan pria pirang ini. Naruto hanya terdiam membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan.

"Kita di sini hanya seminggu. Cukup menjadi pasanganku selama seminggu apa susahnya sih," Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Naruto. Selama tiga hari ini, Sakura terus mengamati ekspresi Naruto dimanapun ia berada. Naruto terlihat senang ketika bersama Ino, namun terdiam kembali ketika bersamanya. Sakura merasa sakit hati. Mungkin ini juga salah satu penyebab kenapa ia marah saat ini.

"Kau pasanganku Naruto, bukan Ino," nadanya kembali melembut. Ia tak semarah tadi. Matanya menyiratkan permohonan.

"Aku tak suka dengan orang yang tidak serius," kata Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk menunggu respon dari Naruto.

Namun, mereka hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Keduanya terbuai dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sakura kembali bersuara,

"Maaf. Aku kehilangan kendali," ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto mencegahnya. Ditariknya lengan Sakura hingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

"A-aku juga minta maaf," katanya. Ia menyadari, ia juga bersalah.

"Aku terlalu egois. Maafkan aku, Sakura," pandangannya melembut menatap Sakura. Senyum pun muncul di bibir gadis pinkky itu. Mungkin ia masih bisa berharap.

"Ayo, makan siang bersama!" ajak Naruto dengan senyumnya.

**TBC**

**Waktunya balas re-view:**

**Reader lewat : **thanks dah re-view. Re-view lagi yah?!

**Rainhard Geo : **nih juga udah update...thanks yawww...review banyak jg gk apa2 *dibantai Ren*

**Kaname : **aku juga suka pair sasuino *gkadaygnanya* nih udah dilanjutin nih...enjoy please

**Azurradeva** : Ino mau minta restu sesuatu *dibantai Syahrini*.. ntar pokoknya dikasih tau Ino sendiri kok, jadi sabar ya..thanks anyway

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan**** :** nih dah lanjut...thanks dah review

**LaChoco Latte**** : **haduh ketahuan ya *yaiyalah*, ntuh Ann singkat karena Ann buatnya di hp. Jadi biar cepat gitu *bilang ja kalo males*..thanks anyway

**Endymutiara : **gk usah bingung2 Ti-chan *boleh manggil gt?*..nih dah update.. thanks yaaaww

**Oiya Minna~, Ann mau hiatus bentar, Ann mau menghadapi sesuatu yang harus dihadapi *nyiapin tebeng*.. anyway, doakan Ann bisa kembali ke ffn secepatnya ya? *reader: males* *pundung***

**Mind to R n R**


	3. Confession(s)

**Sebelum baca chapter kali ini, Ann saranin #nggak mau##pundung# kalian putar atau download lagu Sanorul Sarang Han In Uh atau Ost. Hwang Jini-Bad Person atau Suh Reun Bun by Kyo atau lagu lagu lain yang slooow+aksen instrumen klasiknya juga ada. Biar ntar kerasa pas baca and bayanginnya..  
Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa lagu lagu yang Ann saranin semua lagu korea, yang pasti saya belum nemuin lagu Jepang yang slooouw begitu di daftar lagu saya #saya belum update #halah**

**Ok! Langsung saja!**

**Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Like A Barbie**

**Chapter 3 : Confessions**

Hari keenam, tinggal dua hari lagi mereka akan memulai aksi mereka. Desain serta dekorasi panggung telah sedemikian rupa disiapkan Sai. Sai dibantu dengan Shion, membuatnya seolah olah sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi. Yah~ jangan salahkan Sai yang membuatnya begitu indah, ia memang ahlinya seni.

Sementara beberapa peserta lain tengah berlatih di halaman depan sebagaimana biasanya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku. Aku..menginginkanmu," kata seorang pria dewasa menatap penuh arti pada wanita berambut pirang di depannya.  
Lawan bicaranya berucap lirih, pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok yang memohon ke padanya itu. Sorot mata onyx pria tersebut benar benar telah memikatnya,

"Pa-pangeran Mosa-,"

"CUT! Aktingmu begitu menghayati, Sasuke. Dan kau Ino, harusnya ekspresimu ragu dan sedikit takut, bukannya terpikat dengan kata katanya(a.k.a Sasuke)," Tenten menunjuk dan memuji Sasuke, sekaligus menegur Ino. Hal itu tak lantas membuat Ino marah dan justru membuatnya malu. Mereka baru memulai drama dari adegan terawal, tapi Ino sudah membuat kesalahan. Tak seperti biasanya, ya tak seperti biasanya. Dan jawabannya adalah akting pemuda di depannya ini yang begitu menghayati, seolah ia tak sedang bermain drama itu sendiri.  
Ino dapat merasakannya, dan seolah..diminta untuk benar benar ikut bersama-.

"YAK! Istirahat dulu," Tenten kembali memberi aba aba.  
Memotong pemikiran aneh Ino.  
Ino menghela nafas lega. Ia berjalan menjauh dari area latihan. Pikirannya masih belum lepas dari kejadian barusan.

"Mau minum?" tawar seseorang yang tiba tiba mengagetkannya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Ino. Kemudian ia kembali menyodorkan botol minum yang dibawanya tadi pada Ino.  
Dengan senang hati, Ino menerimanya.

"Jangan cemberut, aktingmu bagus kok," puji Naruto.

"Tidak kok. Itu memang salahku," kata Ino sambil menunduk. Tak ada yang angkat bicara, suasana di antara mereka pun menjadi sunyi.

Naruto yang biasanya cerewet, kali ini hanya terdiam. Berada di dekat Ino, hanya menambah debaran jantungnya saja. Topik topik yang telah disiapkannya sedari tadi, entah mengapa tak berwujud lagi di memorinya. Tapi, ia cukup senang berdiri di samping gadis itu.

Sedangkan Ino, pikirannya telah kembali ke saat saat beberapa waktu lalu di panggung. Naruto yang berada tepat di sampingnya tak lagi menjadi fokus baginya.

"Er..apa pendapatmu tentang kami?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan, membuat Ino tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Ah..tidak, maksudku, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sasuke?"  
Salah, ia salah memilih topik. Tak seharusnya ia menanyakan laki laki lain di depan perempuan yang disukainya.

Tujuan awal yang sebenarnya adalah ingin menanyakan pendapat Ino tentang dirinya sendiri. Naasnya, justru berakhir seperti ini. Naruto merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh kali ini.

"Aa..Sasuke," Ino tiba tiba merasa sedikit..senang.  
Pandangannya melembut seketika.

"Ia lumayan baik. Ia juga suka musik. Kurasa, ia tipe menutup diri," dengan nada yang lemah, Ino menambahkan,

"Dan..hanya orang orang tertentu saja yang dapat memahaminya,"  
matanya menerawang jauh, seperti melamun. Seakan apa yang dikatakannya barusan tak sesuai dengan karakter dirinya sendiri. Dan entah mengapa, ia tak suka itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit penasaran. Ia tak mengerti maksud Ino barusan.

"Aah, bukan kok. Hanya tambahan yang tak penting," Ino berusaha mengelak. Sebisa mungkin, aktingnya harus tak terbaca oleh Naruto. Senyum pun dikeluarkannya sebagai bantuan.

"Oh..begitu. Kalau..aku?"  
tanya Naruto kemudian. Baginya, ini adalah saat yang tepat setelah pembukaan tadi. Walau sempat merutuki pertanyaannya beberapa waktu lalu, toh pada akhirnya ia dapat kembali ke topik sebenarnya. Alisnya sedikit dinaikkan pertanda ia memang menginginkan jawabannya.

Ino hanya menatap Naruto Naruto bingung, seolah pertanyaan barusan..sedikit aneh. Ya, memang sedikit aneh. Pasalnya, Naruto adalah pasangan Sakura, dan ia tak ambil perhatian lebih pada Naruto selain hanya sebagai lawan bermain dramanya saja. Harusnya, ia menanyakan perihal Sakura atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan mereka, dan bukannya meminta pendapat Ino. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Tak ingin membuatnya menunggu, Ino bersuara,  
"Kau itu orangnya..," Ino mengambil jeda, mencoba mengulur waktu seraya berpikir mencari jawabannya. Ck, seperti dugaannya, ia memang tak dapat berkata apa apa.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tak sabar.

"Kau itu..periang, semangat, dan baik hati," kata Ino dengan cengirannya. Ya, ia memang tak tau harus bicara apa yang lebih spesifik mengenai Naruto. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benaknya.

Membalas senyuman Ino, Naruto ikut tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. Benarkah hanya itu yang dipikirkan Ino tentangnya? Jujur, ia ingin jawaban lebih, jawaban yang mungkin dapat..membalas hatinya.

Suasana kembali seperti beberapa saat lalu, sunyi, atau lebih tepatnya canggung.  
Ingin ia bertanya sekali lagi, seseorang menginterupsi mereka,

"Ino-san! Bisa tolong bantu aku sebentar?" panggil seseorang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri. Mereka berdua sama sama menoleh, mendapati Rin yang melambai lambaikan tangannya pada Ino. Di depan kakinya, terletak sebuah box yang lumayan besar. Mungkin ia ingin meminta Ino membantu membawakan box itu.

Lagi lagi dengan tersenyum, Ino pamit pada Naruto, memenuhi panggilan Rin dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergiannya dengan..sendu.

Tapi, bukan seorang Naruto kalau ia sampai menyerah begitu saja. Ia juga belum mendapat jawaban pasti karena ia pun belum menanyakan maksud sebenarnya pada Ino.  
Ia hanya harus berusaha lebih keras sebelum hari hari mereka bersama habis. Ya, ia hanya harus berusaha.

Senyum kembali terpatri di bibirnya.  
Sebuah ide muncul bersamaan dengan senyuman itu.  
'Bagaimana dengan pendekatan awal dan suasana malam menjadi backgroundnya? Kurasa tak buruk,' pikirnya sebelum melangkah pergi kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

**#...#**

Hari menjelang malam, lebih tepatnya sore. Para gadis gedung utara tengah beristirahat di kamar mereka. Semua gadis mengobrol dengan pasangan masing masing, kecuali Hana, ia sedang di kamar mandi.

Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah memasang raut sedih, mulai angkat bicara,  
"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia menoleh, menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, antara sedih dan bingung.

"Ino. Bila kau menyukai seseorang, tapi seseorang itu menyukai sahabatmu, apa kau akan membenci sahabatmu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino bingung. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Tentu saja, tidak, Sakura. Kau ini bicara apa? Apa kau punya masalah?"  
Sakura kembali tersentak mendapat tanya dari Ino. Ia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Aah..bukan kok, hanya penasaran saja," Sakura berusaha mengelak. Senyum dikembangkannya agar tak membuat curiga Ino. Ia tahu, bila ia menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya dialaminya, ia hanya akan membuat temannya tak enak hati. Selain itu, ia hanya akan membuat hubungan di antara Naruto dan Ino semakin renggang. Lebih tepatnya, ia hanya ingin menghindar, ia tak tahu seberapa canggungnya ia, ketika Naruto mengetahui perasaan hatinya padanya.

Namun, memang sejak awal ia telah kepergok oleh Ino, tak mungkin gadis berambut pirang itu tak curiga.

"Jangan berbohong, Sakura. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,"  
Ino mendekati Sakura. Dielusnya bahu Sakura, memberi kesan nyaman pada gadis yang dilihatnya bersedih beberapa waktu lalu.

Sakura mendongak, menatap aquamarine Ino dengan tatapan..sendu. Bibir pinknya ia gigit menahan ragu. Kalau saja ia tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, mungkin darah sudah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Sakura," bujuk Ino dengan nada lembut. Mau tak mau ia juga ikut khawatir.  
Tapi, Sakura tau ini bukan saat yang tepat.  
"Tidak sekarang, Ino. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir," Sakura minta maaf. Dijauhkannya tangan Ino dari pundaknya.

"Sakura..,"

Sakura menampakkan senyumnya, tak ingin membuat sahabatnya lebih khawatir.  
"Aku janji, aku akan cerita nanti," katanya.

"Baiklah. Berjanjilah kau akan baik baik saja,"

"Aku janji,"

**#...#**

Malam ini adalah dua malam terakhir sebelum semua peserta Studypair menampilkan karyanya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh petang, masih ada setengah jam sebelum makan malam.

Setelah percakapan terakhir Ino dengan Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu temannya itu. Mengisi waktu luangnya itu, ia pergi berjalan jalan di koridor belakang, tempat biasa tapi istimewa.

Di tempat itu, ia dapat memandang langit malam yang terhias pernak pernik bercahaya di langit. Di tempat itu juga, ia dapat mendengar alunan musik klasik dari gedung tengah yang setiap malam dimainkan. Entah kenapa bisa begitu, ia tak tahu. Dan terakhir, di tempat itu juga ia mendengar alunan gitar Sasuke saat pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan pemuda itu. Ah, untuk alasan yang terakhir, ia coba membuangnya.

Memikirannya, ia jadi teringat setiap waktunya bersama Sasuke. Jantungnya selalu berdetak aneh, sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruap di dadanya. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasakan hal semcam itu. Untuk lebih mendeskripsikannya seperti mendapat suatu hadiah yang paling kau impikan tanpa kau duga. Hanya saja kali ini lebih membahagiakan.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan benak benak anehnya.  
Ia ingat akan tugasnya. Tugasnya adalah menilai semua tentang Sasuke. Sudah banyak yang didapatnya, mulai dari caranya berakting, bagaimana ia menangani masalah, dan bagaimana kekompakannya dengan kelompoknya.

Hanya saja, satu yang membuatnya tertarik. Cara pemuda itu menyampaikan sesuatu. Setiap kali pemuda itu memandangnya, ia merasa, pemuda itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi, apa?

Sesaat setelah sampai di koridor belakang, seseorang memanggilnya.

"INO!"

Ino mendongak. Di depannya sosok Naruto tengah berlari ke arahnya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Ino begitu Naruto sampai di depannya. Nafasnya terengah akibat berlari.

"Hehe..punya waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman belakang," tanya Naruto.  
Ino hanya mengangguk. Tangannya langsung ditarik pergi oleh Naruto.

**#...#**

"Mana Ino-san?" tanya Rin pada Sakura yang mulai beranjak keluar kamar.

"Mungkin lagi jalan jalan. Ia memang seperti itu," jawab Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan Rin keluar kamar. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju gedung tengah untuk makan malam rutin mereka.

Begitu kedua gadis itu menjauh, seseorang membuka pintu yang sempat tertutup itu. Kakinya menjejaki tempat asing namun mirip dengan kamarnya. Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu jelas, karena hanya ia seorang yang berada di situ.

Pandangannya mengamati setiap ranjang tidur yang ada, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menjadi petunjuknya. Dengan bermodal suatu keyakinan, ia menuju salah satu ranjang dan menaruh benda benda yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas ranjang tersebut.

Pandangannya sempat terkunci untuk waktu yang lama dengan benda yang ditaruhnya. Seakan tak yakin dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, ia kembali mengambil benda itu dan mengamatinya dalam. Ia ragu.

Tak lama kemudian, diletakkannya kembali benda itu, karena kalau tidak, ia hanya akan kehilangan kesempatan terakhirnya. Dengan pemikiran itu, ia pun berlalu meninggalkan benda benda itu di kamar yang memang sudah menjadi tujuan awalnya.

"Langitnya indah ya?" tanya Ino pada Naruto. Mereka tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang. Entah mengapa pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi sebabnya berada di sini, justru diam saja. Demi menghilangkan kesunyian, akhirnya Ino memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Ah, ya! Indah..hehe," jawab Naruto yang tersentak dari lamunannya.  
Ino menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Merasa aneh dengan gelagat Naruto, ia bertanya,

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak, aku tak apa apa," jawab Naruto masih dengan cengirannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya. Ia mulai tak sabar karena sebentar lagi waktu makan malam akan segera dimulai.

Naruto menatap Ino lekat. Cengiran yang beberapa waktu lalu ia keluarkan, kini berganti dengan raut muka serius. Ino menanggapinya sebagai sesuatu yang penting dari Naruto.  
Naruto menelan ludahnya kemudian berucap,

"Ino, jawablah dengan jujur,"  
katanya serius. Tangan kanannya beralih untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Ino, membuat Ino mengerngyitkan alis heran. Tak biasanya seorang Naruto seserius ini.

"Apabila kau adalah Barbie..dan aku sebagai Kennya..,"  
Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino lebih erat.

"Apa kau juga akan memperlakukanku seperti yang dilakukan Barbie?"  
sontak Ino terkejut. Tangannya yang semula digenggam Naruto beralih untuk menutupi mulutnya. Alisnya semakin mengernyit heran. Ditatapnya Naruto yang memberi pertanyaan aneh barusan. Apa maksudnya? Ia menjadi Barbie dan Naruto menjadi Ken, bukannya hal itu sudah menjadi peran mereka dalam drama ini? Atau ada maksud lain?

Belum sempat Ino melontarkan tanya, Naruto lebih dulu memotong,  
"Kalau kau bingung, kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang, Ino,"

Naruto pun berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat Ino.  
"Ayo! Sudah waktunya makan malam,"

Ino menjabat tangan Naruto yang kemudian menariknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino hanya terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan maksud serta jawaban pertanyaan Naruto.

Walau ia sudah mempunyai suatu dugaan, tapi berusaha disingkirkannya karena ia sendiri tak yakin, atau mungkin tak ingin yakin.  
Sementara Naruto, dengan diam, ia memberi akses Ino untuk berpikir.

Sepulang dari makan malam, Ino berjalan beriringan dengan teman teman gadisnya. Rasanya senang, seakan kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu ketika mereka bersama sama memasuki area Studypair ini. Yah~ mereka merindukan momen kebersamaan antar sesama wanita.

"Haaah..tak disangka, waktu berjalan begitu cepat, bukan begitu teman teman?" tanya Tenten.  
Sembilan gadis yang berada di samping kanan kirinya serempak mengangguk.

"Iya. Rasanya kangen rumah," jawab Shion.

"Kalau aku kangen asramaku," sahut Karin. Tak hanya Ino, Karin juga tinggal di asrama seperti Ino. Bahkan beberapa gadis yang lain juga tinggal di asrama, hanya saja masing masing dari mereka tak begitu hafal siapa yang tinggal di rumah dan siapa yang tinggal di asrama.

Merasa sesuatu ada di benaknya, Rin ikut bicara, "Aku kangen ekskul mediasi,"

"Aku kangen pelajaran Matematika,"

"Ah, iya. Aku juga kangen hamsterku," yah, begitulah mereka, saling sahut menyahut menyatakan kerinduan masing masing dalam seminggu ini.

"Kalau aku..," seketika semua atensi mengarah pada Ino. Gadis yang sedari tadi diam tanpa suara itu mulai menyuarakan suaranya, mendapat tatapan penasaran dari teman temannya.

"Kangen Tsunade-sama,"

SIING

Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Ino. Tak lama kemudian mereka saling pandang dan,

"HAHAHAHA..,"  
serempak semua tertawa, tak terkecuali Ino. Teman teman Ino memang sudah tahu, Ino adalah putri Tsunade, tapi mengingat sosok Tsunade dan bagaimana sosok itu memberi pelajaran di sekolah mereka, sangat aneh untuk dijadikan objek kangen hati.

Dan Ino sendiri, walau mendapat tawa dari teman temannya, ia tahu, mereka tak bermaksud buruk. Mereka mengartikan ucapan Ino dalam arti yang berbeda.

Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia benar benar merindukan sosok itu. Sosok Okaa-sannya, bukan sosok kepala sekolah yang er..terkenal kejam. Karena ia juga tahu, dibalik sikap Okaa-sannya yang seperti itu, terdapat kasih sayang bah malaikat yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Seorang Okaa-san yang telah merubahnya menjadi sosok seperti ini, ia patut bersyukur.  
Di malam ini, mereka saling berbagi, merasakan hal yang sama antara satu sama lain. Dan dalam waktu dekat, kerinduan mereka pasti akan terobati.

"Ah! Aku punya ide," pekikan Tenten berhasil mengalihkan pandangan semua yang ada di sekitarnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka sengaja menghentikan langkah mereka demi mendengar kelanjutan gadis yang terkenal brilian dengan ide idenya itu.

Dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras, ia memanggil semua teman temannya, termasuk para pemudanya.  
"Teman teman! Besok hari terakhir kita, bagaimana kalau di pagi harinya kita bermain keluar? Sementara gladi bersihnya, kita lakukan sore hari saja?" tanyanya mengakhiri.

"Aku setuju,"

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan,"

"Tak buruk,"  
sesuai dugaan Tenten, semua menyetujui pendapatnya. Ia tahu, seminggu penuh ini, mereka telah berusaha keras. Tentu saja, hal semacam inilah yang mereka tunggu tunggu. Dan melakukan gladi bersih di sore hari lebih baik daripada harus melewatkan kesempatan terakhir di luar, ya kan?

**#.,...#**

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Rin, dan Hana kembali ke gedung utara. Tak jauh di belakang mereka, para peserta pria berjalan beriringan.  
Para gadis berbelok ke arah kamar mereka.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar, dengan cepat, Rin membuka pintu karena ia sendiri sudah sangat lelah. Ingin ia segera mengakhiri hari ini dan bermain ke luar esok harinya. Rasanya ia benar benar tak sabar untuk bermain esok.  
Rin berjalan lebih dulu, diikuti teman temannya yang lain.  
Begitu Ino mendekat ke ranjangnya, sesuatu yang tak asing lagi menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah biola dan lead sheet yang tepat berada bawahnya berada di ranjangnya. Tak lupa, selembar kertas kecil terselip di antara senar biola.  
Merasa penasaran, Ino bertanya pada teman temannya, "Teman teman! Kalian tahu, siapa yang menaruh benda benda ini di sini?"

Semua menoleh padanya kemudian pada benda benda yang dimaksud Ino. Namun, mereka hanya menggeleng, tak memberi jawaban apapun pada Ino karena mereka sendiri juga tak tahu.

"Aku dan Sakura-chan yan terakhir keluar dari sini, dan belum ada benda itu ketika kami pergi," kata Rin yang tak jadi merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Melihat adanya sesuatu yang menarik, rasa kantuknya sedikit berkurang. Mimiknya sama seperti Ino, bingung, hanya saja ia tak terlalu penasaran seperti Ino.

Ino menarik kertas yang terselip itu dan membacanya,  
'Temui aku!' isi kertas itu. Hanya itu.  
Kini Ino benar benar dibuat bingung. Siapa yang dimaksud sebagai 'aku'? Dan dimana mereka harus bertemu?

Merasa harus mencari petunjuknya sendiri, Ino mengamati biola dan Lead Sheet itu secara bergantian. Pastinya kedua benda itulah petunjuknya.

Tiba tiba matanya terpaku pada judul Lead Sheet itu, lantas saja matanya membulat seketika.  
Tanpa berpikir lebih, karena ia sendiri telah yakin, segera saja ia menerjang pintu keluar, meninggalkan tanya di benak para penghuni lain kamarnya.

Rin mendekati benda benda yang masih tergeletak di atas ranjang Ino yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan Ino yang telah pergi entah kemana.  
Diamatinya benda benda itu sebelum pandangannya beralih pada teman temannya yang lain, tangannya memegang secarik kertas kecil yang sempat dibaca Ino tadi,  
"'Temui aku!' Kalian penasaran?" tanyanya dengan senyum penuh selidik.

"Aku penasaran," sahut Hana tak kalah antusias. Namun, kedua insan itu justru mendapat delikan marah dari Tenten.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian pergi. Ibiki tak lama lagi akan memeriksa keadaan kita, aku tak mau ada masa-,"  
kalimat Tenten terpotong oleh suara langkah Sakura yang menjauh, keluar dari ruang kamar mereka.

Rin dan Hana saling melempar seringaian, kemudian berlari mengikuti langkah Sakura. Mau tak mau Tenten menghela nafas akan tingkah teman temannya itu. Sepertinya ia juga tak akan tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, sehingga memutuskan mengikuti ketiga temannya yang tak terlihat lagi di kamar itu.

Begitu ia keluar ruangan, diedarkannya kepalanya, mencari tiga sosok temannya. Sebuah siluet merah muda menjadi petunjuk jalannya. Diikutinya pemilik siluet itu yang menuju..koridor belakang? Ia tak mengerti, apa yang dilakukan Ino di koridor belakang? Kalau ia tak salah lihat, Ino berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuannya saat ini.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Tenten pada teman temannya setelah menemukan teman temannya yang sedang menatap bagian luar melalui kaca koridor.

"Hsst..sini kau! Lihat!" perintah Hana yang posisinya terdekat dengan Tenten.  
Telunjuk Hana menujuk ke arah taman belakang gedung, karena dari koridor ini, mereka dapat melihat lingkungan luar(baca:belakang). Ia menengok ke bawah.  
Seketika mata Tenten melebar begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hana. Dua sosok yang tak asing baginya tepat di taman belakang. Gumaman lirih keluar dari mulutnya,  
"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?"

**#...#**

"TADAIMAA," teriak seorang gadis cilik berumur kurang dari tujuh tahun itu. Di sampingnya seorang paruh baya menggandeng tangan mungilnya. Melihat putrinya yang begitu bersemangat, membuatnya tersenyum tulus.

"Okaeri," jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Matanya melebar seketika begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang ke rumahya. Mimik terkejut pun berubah menjadi senyuman hangat.

"Obaa-san! Aku datang," seru gadis cilik itu yang langsung berhambur memeluk wanita paruh baya tadi. Dibalasnya pelukan itu. Tangannya mengelus rambut pirang halus milik si gadis.

"Akari, Baa-san merindukan kedatanganmu," kata wanita itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Diperhatikannya mata hitam milik Akari, nama gadis itu dengan hangat.

"Aku juga saaangaaat merindukan Baa-san," senyum merekah di bibir Akari.  
Wanita paruh baya itu kembali mendongak, menatap seoarang lagi yang terdiam di belakang Akari. Begitu dilihat, pria yang menjadi objek pandang wanita itu angkat bicara,

"Tadaima, Okaa-san,"  
Sama seperti Akari, pria itu juga mendekat memeluk wanita paruh baya yang dimaksud tadi.

"Okaeri, Itachi," senyum pun muncul di bibir wanita itu. Rindu yang ia tahan sejak lima tahun terakhir ini akhirnya terobati dengan datangnya keluarga kecil dari anak sulungnya, yang tengah berada di hadapannya kini. Dan rasa yang sama juga meraup hati keluarga kecil itu, keluarga kecil millik Uchiha Itachi.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Mikoto, ibu Itachi bertanya,  
"Mana Akira?"

Ia mengamati daerah sekitar mereka, mencari sesosok anak laki laki yang menjadi saudara kembar gadis cilik di depannya ini, takut takut kalau Akira yang ia cari sedang bersembunyi dan akan mengagetkannya. Yah~ namanya juga anak kecil.  
Itachi maupun Akari saling melempar pandang. Namun, kemudian sebuah senyum muncul di sepasang ayah-anak itu.

"Tak usah khawatir, Kaa-san. Ia sedang berjuang mengikuti kejuaraannya, tapi aku janji, ia pasti akan berkunjung kemari," Itachi menjelaskan. Sontak saja, Mikoto menjadi khawatir. Pasalnya, setahun setelah Akira dan Akari, kedua orang tua mereka bercerai. Jadi hanya Itachi seorang yang merawat mereka selama enam tahun ini. Wajar bila ia khawatir pada cucunya yang ditinggal sendiri tanpa wali yang menjaga, walau ia tahu cucunya itu tak sendiri -karena bersama si pembantu-. Tapi tetap saja, pembantu dan orang tua mempunyai kasih sayang yang jauh berbeda.

"Ia tak sendiri kok, Baa-san. Madara-jii-san baru pulang bulan lalu, ia sekarang tinggal bersama kami," Akari menyahut. Rasa lega kini menjadi background hati Mikoto.

"Ooh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo masuk! Kalian pasti ingin bertemu Fugaku juga kan?" tawar Mikoto.

Itachi dan Akari mengangguk bersamaan sebelum melanjutkan langkah mereka mengikuti Mikoto yang sudah memasuki rumah lebih dulu.

"Tou-san, mana Sasuke-ji-san? Aku belum pernah melihatnya, ia tak ikut Obaa-san dan Ojii-san mengunjungiku waktu itu," tanya Akari setengah merengek di tengah tengah langkah mereka.

"Iya, Tou-san mengerti. Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti," jawab Itachi memberi pengertian.

Ia juga sudah tahu, Sasuke tidak sedang di rumah karena melaksanakan tugas Studypairnya. Tugas yang sama yang dialaminya beberapa tahun lalu ketika masih SMA. Wajahnya berubah sendu mengingat saat saat itu, saat dimana sebuah mimpi buruknya dimulai.

**#...#**

Ino terus berlari, hatinya bergemuruh tak karuan mengingat siapa yang mengiriminya biola dan Lead Sheet beberapa waktu lalu. Walau di gelap malam, pipinya mampu mengeluarkan semburat tipis yang mungkin akan meninggalkan tanya di benak orang yang melihatnya.

Tapi, untunglah, semua orang sudah kembali ke tempat mereka masing masing, termasuk Anko yang menjadi pemandu. Jadi, tak akan ada yang menanyainya saat ini.  
Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai di tempat yang telah menjadi tujuannya.  
Tak perlu mengedarkan pandangan, matanya telah menangkap sosok yang memang berada tepat di tengah tengah tempat itu, taman belakang.

Ino berjalan mendekat. Seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan sosok itu, debaran jantungnya sudah mulai tak dapat diajak kompromi. Ia merasa gugup.  
Begitu merasakan kehadiran orang lain, sosok itu menoleh, menampilkan mata hitam gelapnya, bahkan mungkin melebihi gelapnya malam ini.

"Kau datang?" tanya sosok itu kala melihat Ino yang semakin dekat. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku, Sasuke," jawab Ino berusaha berakting senormal mungkin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanyanya kembali.  
Sama seperti Ino, ia juga mengeliminasi rentang di antara keduanya.

"Adagio in C minor by Yanni, aku pernah memainkannya untukmu waktu itu di taman. Dan..hanya di sinilah satu satunya taman di tempat ini," jawab Ino. Semburat merah yang sempat menghilang kembali menghiasi pipinya ketika melihat Sasuke yang juga semakin dekat.

"Kau yakin sekali,"  
Sasuke berhenti tepat satu meter di depannya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Ino. Senyumnya muncul kembali begitu melihat tangan Ino yang memeras dress putih selututnya sendiri. Pertanda kalau ia salah tingkah.

"Entahlah. Aku bisa merasakannya," jawab Ino sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap sosok elok yang terbias cahaya bulan yang berdiri tepat di depannya kini.  
Sasuke menatap sosok Ino lekat,

"Benarkah?" lagi lagi Sasuke bertanya.  
Ino mendongak, didapatinya Sasuke yang menjulurkan tangannya untuk diterima Ino. Tak hanya itu, matanya seketika melebar menengar penuturan Sasuke selanjutnya,

"Lalu, dapatkah kau merasakan, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

**#...#**

Suasana malam itu, alunan lagu yang indah nan bermakna, bintang dan bulan beradu menampilkan cahayanya, dan sorotan lampu yang tak seberapa menjadi background sepasang insan yang tengah berdansa dalam gelap malam.

Tangan kiri pemuda itu bertengger tepat di pinggang si gadis. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri gadis itu, menuntunnya untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Sementara si gadis, ia hanya membiarkan dirinya dikuasai.

Mata mereka saling beradu satu sama lain, gerakan makhluk malam tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Semua saling terpikat, seakan masing masing mata mempunyai daya magnet bagi yang menatapnya, dan mereka, seperti mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik manik mata keduanya.

Tak ada yang bicara, hanya lagu yang berasal dari gedung tengah tempat kedua insan itu melakukan Studypair mereka-lah yang mendominasi suasana.

Dengan lihai, Sasuke menuntun Ino berdansa, bergerak memenuhi seluruh ruang di taman belakang itu.

Sebentar mundur, kemudian maju. Tak lupa mereka melakukan gerakan berputar, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Ino yang berputar, dan Sasuke, hanya mendorong serta menangkapnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga mata mereka kembali terkunci setiap kali selesai melakukan gerakan.

Entah bagaimana bisa mereka berdansa selama itu, yang pasti, tatapan mata mereka membuat mereka tak merasa lelah sama sekali. Mereka menikmatinya.  
Seakan takdir berpihak pada mereka, lagu dari gedung tengah pun berubah lebih pelan. Pilihan yang tepat sebagai penutup dansa mereka. Dan sesuai alunan lagu itu, mereka bergerak melambat pula. Keduanya masih saling memandang satu sama lain. Entah kenapa, lagi lagi Ino merasa pandangan onyx itu tak seperti biasanya, seperti..mengandung arti tertentu, seperti..ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, dan seperti..berharap kepadanya. Tapi apa?

Dan bagi Sasuke, sesuatu harus diselesaikannya sebelum lagu indah kali ini berakhir.

"Kau tahu, mengapa Beethoven menciptakan Fur Elise?" tanya Sasuke setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Tahu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Matanya masih terkunci dengan mata Sasuke yang mulai menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Bolehkah aku berharap padamu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Walau terkesan dingin, Ino tahu, dibalik nada itu, tersimpan harapan yang besar. Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu mengintimidasi, membuat Ino menelan ludahnya takut. Akankah ia mampu mewujudkan harapan itu?

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam seraya berucap,

"Beethoven membuat Fur Elise karena cintanya yang tak terbalas oleh gadis yang dicintainya," Sasuke memelankan dansa mereka bersamaan dengan alunan lagu yang juga mulai pelan.

"Dan aku berharap, kau tak membuat keadaanku layaknya Beethoven,"  
Lagu pun berhenti bersamaan dengan pergerakan mereka yang juga terhenti, meninggalkan ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah putih Ino.

**#...#**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Rin pada ketiga temannya yang masih menatap pemandang di taman belakang itu.

Sakura pun berbalik, menatap penuh arti pada Rin dan juga kedua temannya yang lain yang juga mulai menatapnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang ini, terutama..,"  
Sakura menggigit bibirnya, tak sanggup mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakannya,

"..Naruto,"

**Thanks banget ama yang udah re-view, ng-alert, atau bahkan ng-fav #bungkuk bungkuk#**

**Mind to R n R?**


End file.
